Abrázame
by Franessa Black
Summary: Ella se iba, sólo que ahora para siempre. "No hables más, tan sólo… aunque sea la última vez, abrázame."
1. Silencio

__¡Hola! :)

Hace tiempo que no publicaba algo, así que... decidí hacerlo cuando me falta una semana para entrar a clases. La verdad, mi inspiración desapareció estos cuatros meses de vacaciones, no sé, al parecer se tomó demasiado a pecho lo de "vacaciones" (? Aunque también se debe a mi relación amor-odio con FanFiction, porque no sé qué mierda le pasó, pero ha dejado de avisarme sobre la actualización de historias, de cuando me llegan mensajes privados, etc., y ni idea qué onda. De un momento a otro toda mi cuenta estaba desconfigurada; me sorprendió ver que mis historias seguían acá xD

Sé que quizás no tiene relación con la historia, pero hoy se cumplen dos años desde el terremoto que azotó a Chile, así que esta historia va dedicada a todas esas familias que sufrieron tanto pérdidas materiales como de sus familiares o cualquier ser querido.

Sin más, les dejo con la historia. Espero que la disfruten (:

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>Ella se iba, sólo que ahora para siempre. "No hables más, tan sólo… aunque sea la última vez, abrázame." <em>

**Abrázame**

Silencio

La vieja Kaede abandonó la cabaña, su pasos lentos resonando en mis oídos incluso cuando rozaban suavemente la madera. Me atreví a observar, deteniéndome en la enmudecida expresión de Kagome, y me di cuenta de que todos llevábamos ese ápice de desolación que poco a poco se abría paso en nuestras miradas, como si aquella noticia significara la pérdida de los más preciado de igual manera para los cuatro.

¿Se supone que debíamos responder? Bueno, cualquier tipo de palabra que segundos atrás podía haber salido de nuestras bocas ahora se encontraba perdida en lo más profundo de la garganta, incapaz de salir a flote, aun cuando deseábamos tanto romper aquel silencio. Y lo sabía, no sé el porqué, pero quizás lo intuí por el sollozo de Sango o el suspiro vago que soltó Miroku; a lo mejor se trataba de los labios mudos de Kagome que intentaban articular un "estaré bien" o simplemente los míos que ni siquiera se abrían para dejarme respirar, porque hace instantes atrás que el aire no entraba en mis pulmones.

_Tres días_.

Tres malditos días _tenía_ para estar con ella.

Y no, esta vez no intentaría corregir mis pensamientos, engañándome con decir "tres malditos días teníamos para estar con ella", porque era yo quien moriría con su partida, nadie más (tampoco podía culpar a los demás por intentar seguir con sus vidas).

Pero eran tres días, de los cuales uno ya estaba terminando.

—Iré a… tomar un poco de aire.

Me hubiera gustado tanto leer la mente de Kagome, siempre quise saber lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza, especialmente ahora, aún más cuando la observé salir de la cabaña, con un paso calmo, casi como si la noticia no le hubiese afectado en nada; eso hizo creer, con la excepción de que fui el único que pudo oler sus lágrimas a la distancia.

Era algo que sucedería eventualmente, aunque intenté obviarlo el mayor tiempo posible, no sé si fue porque quise o porque simplemente se me olvidó, sin embargo, Kaede se encargó de recordármelo, de hacernos volver a la realidad de que algún día llegaría la despedida, que Kagome pertenecía a otra época, una más adelante que la de nosotros, y de la cual no formaría parte, no sería su futuro.

El pozo se estaba cerrando; ni ella ni yo podíamos hacer algo para evitarlo, porque la perla ya no estaba, Naraku había muerto.

¿Y saben?

Era una mierda.

No me molestaría en lo absoluto si Sesshômaru utilizaba su espada para revivirlo.

Me levanté, mis piernas inquietas por mantenerse tanto tiempo en esta posición, sentado (y gracias a Kami-sama que así estaba), con el cuerpo tenso y el impacto de la información todavía haciendo estragos en mi interior. Sentía el pecho revuelto, presionado, luego aliviado para volver a caer segundos después en el mismo círculo vicioso de las emociones. Ignoré las miradas preocupadas de Sango y Miroku mientras hacía abandono de la cabaña, no sabía si era para seguir a Kagome o sólo porque necesitaba aire fresco, pero de todas maneras la brisa nocturna me hizo sentir un poco mejor, aunque no lo suficiente como para calmarme.

La esencia de Kagome llegó a mis narices, algunas veces afortunadamente aguda, otras no tanto, como en estos momentos, porque inevitablemente también sentía el aroma salado de las lágrimas y la estela de miedo y angustia que dejó con su caminar. No estaba lejos, hasta mis oídos podían escuchar los sollozos, sin embargo, por mucho que mi alma me instigó a alcanzarla, mi cerebro me dijo lo contrario… y decidí que era mejor seguir a la razón.

Sólo porque sabía que si me acercaba ella dejaría actuar al corazón, y lo único que traería sería desolación, tanto para Kagome como para mí.

Cerré los ojos, necesitaba pensar, pero todo se vio truncado, ya que mi cabeza no dejaba de mostrarme las imágenes del rostro de la chica, sus facciones enmudecidas, los labios temblorosos, deseosos de soltar una mentira y asegurar que las cosas irían bien, que esto significaba un _hasta pronto_ y no un _hasta nunca_; sus orbes castaños jamás habían mostrado tanto pánico, parecía la mirada de una mujer que estaba siendo sorpresivamente apuñalada y se daba cuenta que pronto moriría a manos de su ser amado.

Me encontré avanzando de forma inconsciente, mis pies siguiendo trazos de un trayecto invisible, pero que al mismo tiempo eran conocidos; mi memoria conocía el camino a la perfección, por las miles de veces que lo crucé, todo por ella, para asegurarme de que llegara a su época sana y salva, también para que volviese a la mía de la misma manera.

Aquí estaba: _su época y la mía._

Dos mundos que se habían intercalado por azares del destino. No pude evitar preguntarme: ¿para qué? ¿Por qué unirnos si después se encargaba de separarnos? Vil traicionera, me regalaba la felicidad sólo para recordarme que nunca podría tenerla.

Me detuve a los pies del Goshimboku, aquel árbol milenario que me hizo sentir la traición cuando Kikyô me selló por cincuenta años, que me hizo sentir deseo y poder cuando desperté, que me dio esperanza cuando Kagome me liberó.

Tantas emociones y yo sin alma para soportarlas.

—¿Por qué? —susurré.

Y sólo el frío del viento fue la respuesta que obtuve.

Pero no había mejor manera para describir mi estado de ánimo actual.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, mis piernas llevaban temblando varios segundos y finalmente decidí dejarlas ceder. Solté una carcajada, imaginándome la figura de Sesshômaru observándome con lástima y vergüenza, insultándome por lo débil que debía verme en esta posición, siempre con su orgullo en alto. Realmente deseaba que estuviese aquí, estaba llegando a una etapa en donde hasta las más hirientes e irónicas palabras podían reconfortarme, porque necesitaba un golpe más doloroso para olvidarme de Kagome.

¿Me veo miserable? Me siento así, pero sería bueno si alguien me lo dijera.

Mi mirada se topó por inercia con la estructura maltrecha y vieja del pozo que conectaba ambas épocas, la imaginación tortuosa en mi cabeza haciendo estragos conmigo, divirtiéndose mientras me enseñaba la figura de Kagome sentada en el borde, sus cabellos siendo desordenados por la brisa, las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas al momento en que volteó y posó sus ojos en mí.

Ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta de que no era una fantasía, sino que la realidad.

—Kagome —musité, mi voz saliendo en un tono áspero que raspó mi garganta. Sentí la necesidad de beber agua.

Caminé hacia ella, temiendo que saltara en cualquier momento y aquellos dos días que quedaban, aparte de éste, se transformaran en ninguno. No podía permitir que se fuera, además de que no podía ser tan egoísta como para irse sin despedirse, ¡la odiaría si lo hiciera!

_Mentira. _No podría odiarla aunque lo quisiera.

—Si salto, todo será más rápido —habló ella, ahora su vista puesta en el fondo del pozo, y, antes de que pudiera contestarle algo, volvió a decir: — pero no lo haré, no puedo.

Silencio. Uno incómodo y aniquilador.

—Siempre pensé que llegaría este momento, nunca imaginé lo difícil que sería, incluso tenía un discurso para cuando pasara, sin embargo, ya no sé siquiera si debo decir algo o simplemente callar.

_Calla._

Lo pedía a gritos.

—Tengo una familia al otro lado, acá también. Sango es como la hermana que nunca tuve, Miroku una imagen mayor de Sôta, Kaede-sama en reemplazo a mi abuelo, pero en este lugar no tengo una madre…

_No digas nada._

Ella sonrió vagamente antes de continuar.

—Como allá tampoco a la persona que amo.

Decían que la muerte de un ser querido era lo peor que podía sucederte, y así lo sentí las veces que tanto mi madre como Kikyô abandonaron este mundo; curiosamente estaba experimentando algo similar con Kagome, sólo que había una diferencia.

¿Estaba llorando?

_Sí._

¿Kagome estaba muerta?

_No, pero parecía como si estuviera por suceder. _

¿Sentía que mi mundo se iba con ella?

_Sí._

Y esa era la parte que más dolía.

* * *

><p>Eso es (:<p>

Ya el género de la historia les hace saber que no será muy bonita y creo que ya desde ahora se ve eso. Son tres capítulos solamente, ya saben, uno por cada día que le queda a Kagome. Échenle la culpa de mi estado de humor a FanFiction, ya saben... nuestra relación amor-odio (y a mi depresión pre-entrada a clases).

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D

Si lo desean, pueden dejar un comentario, sea bueno o malo, pero siempre con respeto.

¡Que estén bien!

**Franessa Black**


	2. Apariencias

¡Hola! (:

Acá traigo el nuevo mini capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me llegaron, ¡muchas gracias por apoyar la historia! Lamento no poder responderlos personalmente, pero ahora que comenzaron mis clases mi tiempo se ve limitado demasiado. Estoy desanimada, quiero más vacaciones ;-;

Espero que les guste :D

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>Ella se iba, sólo que ahora para siempre. "No hables más, tan sólo… aunque sea la última vez, abrázame." <em>

**Abrázame**

Apariencias

No me sorprendía el no haber podido dormir en toda la noche, eran pocas las veces que lo hacía; en realidad, nunca lo necesitaba, podía durar días enteros sin descanso, pero aun así la expresión en mi rostro denotaba cansancio, lo pude ver en mi reflejo por la mañana cuando estuve despejando mi mente a las orillas del río.

Luego de asegurarme de que Kagome llegara bien a la cabaña ayer, no la he vuelto a ver, tampoco quiero hacerlo, debo admitirlo. Bueno, no quería ver ni hablar con alguien, sentía que sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo, además de que no estaba de humor como para soportar la compañía de otro. Era de estos momentos donde la soledad era lo único que necesitaba, no tanto mis pensamientos, que solamente servían para causar estragos y cagarme aún más de lo que estaba.

Me encontraba reposando en un árbol a la altura de la colina que daba entrada a la aldea, desde aquí podía ver la rutina diaria de los habitantes, totalmente ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo, siguiendo sus vidas normalmente. También había logrado captar por breves segundos a Sango y Kagome caminar hacia un campo de flores que estaba por el norte, quizás para conversar de la situación actual o simplemente actuar como si nada estuviese fuera de lo normal y Kaede nunca hubiere dado aquella fatídica noticia.

No podía culparlas, yo estaba intentando hacer lo mismo, seguir en pie y olvidarme de todo, aunque, al parecer, no con tanto éxito como ellas. Suponía que era parte del proceso, tampoco era la gracia que los últimos días de Kagome acá estuvieran rodeados de tristeza y angustia, no sería justo.

Solté un bufido.

¿Ven?

Siempre terminaba llegando al tema.

Un sonido cercano me alertó, pero no necesité de mucho tiempo para saber de quién se trataba, de alguna manera u otra aparecería, porque era mi amigo y una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba. Ese monje pervertido daba buenos consejos, aunque no estaba seguro de si quería escuchar uno de ellos en estos momentos, aun así lo dejé acercarse.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

—Bien.

—No me mientas.

—¿Para qué preguntas entonces? —contesté con más frialdad de la que pensaba.

Pero era cierto, estaba bien.

Lo juraba por mi padre que _está vivo_.

Él se sentó a los pies del árbol, dejando caer pesadamente el cuerpo y dejando salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba. Se observó la mano, aquella donde hace unos días atrás estaba el fatídico agujero negro que por poco no terminó acabando con su vida; me imaginé que pensaba en Naraku, en la batalla interminable por su búsqueda y que finalizó con nosotros obteniendo la victoria.

Si es que a esto se le podía llamar así.

Me sentía más un perdedor que un ganador.

¿Estaría pensando lo mismo que yo? ¿Que nunca lo hubiésemos matado para que Kagome no tuviera que irse? Pero lo dudaba, o sea, quizás lo deseaba, pero tampoco creía que quisiera el agujero negro regresara, fue una maldición tan difícil de desvanecer que sería estúpido traerla de vuelta. No podía culparlo, ni me imaginaba lo que era estar en su posición, menos acarrear tal sentencia de muerte por largos años, una que se cumplió tanto con su abuelo como con su padre.

Era increíble como aun después de muerto Naraku seguía siendo el centro de nuestros problemas, parecía un fantasma que nunca nos dejaría tranquilos.

—¿Y si rompemos la perla otra vez? —Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Él me miró con incredulidad, aunque con un extraño semblante en su rostro que me hizo cuestionarme si estaba pensando en aceptar mi propuesta, pero luego movió la cabeza en negación, cerrando los ojos y quedándose observando un punto ciego en el pastizal; su mano izquierda asistiéndole como soporte cuando envolvió su mentón con ella y el codo lo posicionó en la pierna.

Sonreí con amargura.

—Si esa fuera la razón del porqué Kagome-sama pudo venir, hubiera tenido que regresar hace tiempo, porque la perla estuvo completa desde antes que matáramos a Naraku.

Keh, cierto.

Maldición, algunas veces me desesperaba que Miroku fuese tan inteligente.

—Y de por sí sería una tragedia el hacerlo —habló luego de unos segundos en silencio.

El problema era que Miroku ni se imaginaba que destruir el mundo no me importaba tanto como mantener a Kagome a mi lado, sin embargo, hacerlo sería una locura, una tan grande como dejar que ella se fuera. ¿Sería demasiado egoísta pedirle que se quedara? ¿Por qué tenía que irse? No era como si estuviera obligada, tenía una decisión que tomar, elegir entre estar acá o regresar a su época y olvidarse que todos nosotros existimos.

Pero…

Sí, siempre una contradicción, su familia estaba al otro lado.

Y contra eso ni yo podía competir.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó cuando bajé del árbol—. Inuyasha, ¿en qué estás pensando? Dime que no harás una estupidez.

—Keh. ¿Qué crees que puedo hacer? ¿Matarme?

—Sí. —Me sentí incómodo por la mirada que me dio Miroku, así que giré el rostro para evitarla.

—No seas idiota, tan sólo iré a caminar.

_Y a olvidar._

* * *

><p>Encontrarme con Kagome fue inevitable, era como si a cualquier parte que fuera ella me perseguiría, aunque ese era un pensamiento estúpido que mi mente se formulaba cada vez que su figura pasaba frente a mí. Actuaba normal, con una alegría —que si fuese real me haría hervir en furia— que hacía pensar no se encontraba preocupada por lo que sucedería mañana, sin embargo, eso diría una persona que no la conoce, no yo, por ello es que sabía que esa sonrisa en su rostro era falsa, totalmente distinta a la mueca inexpresiva en mis labios. No podía culparla; ella siempre había sido la más frente de los dos, quizás no físicamente, pero sí emocionalmente.<p>

Nos quedamos mirando un par de segundos, ninguno sabiendo si era mejor callar y pasar de largo o detenernos a saludar e intentar conversar de algo tan trivial como el clima. Tomar la primera opción sería lo menos lógico, puesto que quedaba un día y medio antes de que se fuera; se supone que ahora era cuando más tiempo debíamos pasar juntos.

El problema era que no encontraba qué decir.

La observé caminar, alejándose paulatinamente de mí, pero me lanzó una mirada de reojo, indicándome que la siguiera. Me mantuve tras de ella, nunca despegando mi vista de su silueta, memorizando cada una de sus acciones, fascinado por la forma en que su rostro cambiaba cada vez que algo sucedía. Sabía que estaba disimulando y Kagome era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no me engañaba, no obstante, se empeñaba en seguir haciéndolo.

Se detuvo cuando llegamos a un sector del bosque donde se encontraba el río; me pregunté por qué estábamos acá, pero no tuve el tiempo de exteriorizar mi duda cuando ella se sacó los zapatos y calcetines y se adentró con paso lento en el agua. Avanzó con cuidado, quizás porque las piedras en el fondo dificultaban su caminar y temía caerse (aunque la atraparía antes que sucediera). Me quedé como idiota mirándola, tan prendido de sus movimientos y de mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que su pie se alzó y lanzó agua contra mí.

—Vamos, Inuyasha, ven a jugar conmigo —dijo, y repitió la acción.

Las gotas seguían golpeando mi rostro mientras caminaba hacia ella y cuando logré alcanzarla, ya me encontraba bastante mojado; el agua escurría por mi flequillo y bajaba por mi cara, causando un cosquilleo que me obligó a secarme con la manga de mi vestimenta. Kagome estaba sonriendo, se veía radiante y feliz; corrió nuevamente, con más confianza y deteniéndose a escasos metros de mí, se agachó y con ambas manos impulsó el agua para que volviese a mojarme.

—¡Inuyasha, juega! —gritó, lanzando más agua.

Kagome dio un paso en falso y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba sentada en el agua; una risilla escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda sujetaba su falsa, ya que la corriente del río amenazaba con subirla en cualquier momento.

Rápidamente fui hacia ella, tomé sus brazos y la levanté de un tirón. Su rostro quedó por debajo del mío y mantuve el agarre de sus extremidades, que seguían alzadas por sobre mi cabeza, su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia atrás levemente y sus rodillas ligeramente dobladas. La soltaba y volvía a caer.

Fruncí el ceño

—¿Qué haces? —musité, mi tono de voz siendo más grave de lo usual.

—Inuyasha…

—¿Por qué actúas así? Como si nada estuviera pasando.

—¿Y qué está pasando?

—¡No me tomes como un idiota! —grité, lentamente perdiendo la paciencia—. Estás triste y todos lo sabemos. Me jode que intentes aparentarlo.

Kagome bajó el rostro. Pude sentir que apretó los puños por lo tenso que se pusieron los músculos de sus brazos.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —respondió en un susurro—. ¿Piensas que estaré llorando todo el día?

—No, pero es peor que intentes fingir.

—¡Me quedan dos días! Dios, ni siquiera eso, ya está casi atardeciendo. No estaré lamentándome, no puedo. Intento disfrutar lo que me queda, ¿no puedes entender eso? Aquí, ahora, tratando de que pasemos un buen momento y tienes que arruinarlo. —Se enderezó y se soltó de mi agarre, avanzando con rapidez hacia la orilla—. Si quieres estar en un rincón, llorando y triste por esto, adelante, pero… —repentinamente su voz cambió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—, no me pidas a mí que lo haga.

Tomó sus pertenencias y salió corriendo, dejándome con mi mente hecha un mar de dudas. Sabía que le dolía todo esto y tan sólo estaba haciendo las cosas peor, obligándola a que mostrara su tristeza, incluso cuando estaba seguro de que lo hacía para aminorar el dolor propio y el de nosotros. O quizás todavía no procesaba por completo la situación. A lo mejor era yo quien estaba pensando demasiado, sin saber que el tiempo se escapaba de mis manos.

Y así llegaba el atardecer; así terminaba el segundo día. Conmigo, en medio de un río, intentando encontrar las respuestas mientras miraba a los peces fluir con la corriente, y Kagome… llorando por mi culpa.

_Como siempre._

* * *

><p>Va terminando el segundo día. Queda menos para ver si Kagome se queda o se va, porque aún tiene que decidirse. Si yo fuera ella estaría en un rincón cortándome las venas y muriendo. Difícil, difícil~<p>

Espero que les haya gustado. Si lo desean pueden dejar un comentario, se los agradecería (:

¡Gracias por leer!

**Franessa Black**


	3. Resignación

Annyong!~ (Nada que ver, es coreano y el anime es japonés xD).

Bueno, aquí llega el último mini-capítulo. Perdón por lo corto de la historia, pero mi tiempo se reduce cada vez más (de hecho, sólo porque mi profesor no vino puedo publicar), aunque estoy preparando historias, so... pronto vendré otra vez a molestarlos :D

Lo siento por no responder personalmente los reviews, pero quiero que sepan que estoy agradecida de cada uno de ellos ^^ ¡Muchas gracias!

Espero que les guste, independiente de si Kagome se va o se queda (:

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko :D

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

3. Gritaré al mundo que algún día le daré 4957539 hijos a Enzo Fortuny.

* * *

><p><em>Ella se iba, sólo que ahora para siempre. "No hables más, tan sólo… aunque sea la última vez, abrázame." <em>

**Abrázame**

Resignación

Después de pensar en la situación durante la noche (sí, tampoco dormí) y en las palabras de Kagome, ya no estaba tan triste y melancólico como antes, sino que me di cuenta que realmente mi comportamiento se debía a que… estaba enojado, y bastante. Dentro de mi 'meditación', mi mente se encargó de llevarme al pasado y mostrarme muchos recuerdos que sólo en momentos así, de pensamiento profundo, regresaban; uno de ellos fue esa vez donde nos enojamos cuando Kikyô intentó llevarme al infierno por primera vez y ella regresó por un buen tiempo a su época, volviendo para decirme que permanecería a mi lado por siempre.

¿Cómo no enojarme? Estaba rompiendo su promesa; no me importaba si era por una razón que ella no deseaba, tan sólo lo estaba haciendo, porque podía elegir entre aquí y allá.

Y por lo que veía… su elección era irse.

Tuvo el descaro de alegarme cada vez que me junté con Kikyô, y yo nunca le dije nada al respecto porque sabía que eran celos y también tristeza; ni yo era tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de mí. Sin embargo, al parecer su amor no era tan fuerte como creía, porque decidió abandonarme sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces (ayer me lo dejó en claro cuando dijo que le quedaban menos de dos días acá).

_Maldita mentirosa._

El último día pasó rápido, demasiado para mi gusto, y ninguno lo notó hasta que vimos el atardecer pronunciarse en el cielo, con colores vivos, tales como el rojo, el amarillo y el naranjo, parecía feliz de aparecer y dar paso a la noche.

Y aquí estábamos, esperando el momento.

Yo me encontraba recostado en un árbol que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ellos como cerca, lo que me permitía mantenerme escondido y también observar con claridad lo que pasaba. Aún estaba decidiendo si era bueno aparecer y despedirme o si mejor me quedaba aquí y me ahorraba el trámite; de una forma u otra, sabía que el dolor sería el mismo.

Seguí atentamente los movimientos de Kagome, y no sabía si me molestaba más que estuviera llorando o si se estaba despidiendo de todos con ese "hasta pronto" y ellos le seguían el juego. Me daban ganas de golpearlos en el rostro y borrarles esa sonrisa del rostro; ¿por qué aparentar? ¿Cuál era el punto? Claro, para no sufrir tanto ahora, pero cuando pasen los días y empiecen a notar su ausencia no tendrá mucho sentido seguir actuando como si fuese a volver.

Kagome se fundió en un abrazo con Miroku, el llanto haciéndose más intenso cuando él correspondió el gesto y envolvió el diminuto cuerpo de ella con sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos azabaches mientras que la dejaba reposar su cabeza en su hombro. Luego de unos segundos, levantó el rostro y sus ojos se movieron para todos lados, de seguro buscándome, pero me aseguré de estar en un sitio donde no pudiese verme. Realmente quería ir, pero era demasiada la tortura de tenerla entre mis brazos y tener que soltarla; dejar que se esfumara tal polvo que se lleva el viento.

Intenté disimular el golpe que envié con mi puño al tronco del árbol, sintiendo la hendidura de éste por la fuerza que ejercí. Solté aire, no era un suspiro, tampoco un gruñido, simplemente un desahogo, porque sentía puro odio en estos momentos.

Hacia ella. Hacia el destino.

Y es que… ¿cómo era posible pasar del paraíso al infierno en tan poco tiempo?

Quizás porque había probado la fruta prohibida. Y es que esta historia podía asimilarla con aquella de Adán y Eva que Kagome me relató en una oportunidad; había una serie de similitudes entre ambos destinos que no pude evitarlo. No obstante, existían ciertas incógnitas que no se me haría muy difícil resolver:

¿Cuál era ese fruto prohibido?

_Ella._

¿Y la serpiente que me tentó a probarlo?

_Ella también._

Si había alguien que debía irse al infierno era Kagome, sólo por convertirse en mi perdición, por haberme llenado la vida de esperanzas y ser ella misma quien las desquebrajaba lentamente con su partida.

Sonreí con amargura mientras que seguía observando la escena. Sango y Kagome estaban tomándose un largo tiempo para despedirse, ninguna queriendo separarse. Sus posturas eran iguales, cada una apoyando su rostro en el hombro de la otra, sus cuerpos temblando por los sollozos incontrolables y el llanto que salía que salía fluido desde su garganta. No puedo negar que sentí que mi pecho se apretaba cuando las vi.

¿Debería romper el pozo? Tessaiga era capaz. Pero no podía, ya que eso haría infeliz a Kagome, lo que resultaba bastante irónico, puesto que alejarse de esta época tampoco la alegraba. Y no podía evitar preguntarme por qué estaba tomando esta decisión: ¿por qué allá y no acá? ¿Qué tenía su época que la hacía elegirla? Sí, su familia estaba al otro lado, sin embargo, nosotros también éramos como su familia, incluso ella lo había dicho repetidas veces.

Además, acá estoy _yo._

Aunque eso no parece suficiente para que se quede.

Luego de separarse de Sango, ella se quedó quieta, sólo su mirada recorriendo todos lados, para ver si estaba ahí. Segundos después volteó hacia el portal que conectaba el pasado con el futuro, mi mundo con el de ella. Dos sitios tan distintos y distantes, al igual que nuestros destinos. Se veía frágil, diminuta, tan pequeña que sentía si una ráfaga de viento pasaba podría arrollar su cuerpo y volverlo en mil pedazos.

Kagome lanzó una última mirada a todos quienes venían a despedirla, entre ellos Sango, Miroku, Shippô, la anciana Kaede y algunos aldeanos que repetían palabras de agradecimiento y le deseaban un buen pasar. Con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, les otorgó una sonrisa antes de voltear y avanzar hacia el pozo, y no supe el porqué, pero cuando ella levantó una pierna y la apoyó en el borde de madera, me sentí solo… me sentí _morir._

—¡Kagome!

Lo siguiente fue confuso incluso para mis desarrollados sentidos, y de lo único que me di cuenta fue que de un momento a otro me hallaba aprisionándola contra mi cuerpo, rodeándola con mis brazos y con un nudo en la garganta que hacía salir mis sollozos ahogados. Estuve así con ella un par de segundos antes de dirigir mi boca hacia su oído y susurrar:

—Te lo su…

—Por favor, no hables más —su voz parecía quebrarse con cada palabra—, tan sólo abrázame… aunque sea la última vez.

Y no pude negarme.

Tampoco evitar desmoronarme completamente.

Intenté no hacer notar las lágrimas, pero me ardía la garganta cada vez que reprimía un sollozo, finalmente dejando salir los gemidos de tristeza. Nuestros rostros se encontraron de perfil, y mis labios se encaminaron suavemente por sus mejillas, sintiendo el gusto amargo del llanto en mi lengua, avanzando hasta llegar a sus labios, pero no los besé.

—No te vayas.

Kagome no respondió, tan sólo siguió llorando.

—Por favor —supliqué con la voz entrecortada—, no me dejes.

El silencio de ella me mataba, pero tenía la esperanza de que no decía nada porque las lágrimas no la dejaban y no porque le doliera negarse a mi petición. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, no obstante, tenía que hacerlo, porque sentía que esta era la última oportunidad que me daba el destino para que todo esto terminara con un final feliz (no sólo para mí, puesto que estaba seguro que Kagome también lo deseaba).

Esperé sus palabras, pero pasaban los segundos y no tenía respuesta.

—Quédate. —Esta vez mis labios alcanzaron los suyos, aunque fue una caricia casi imperceptible.

Se negó, y ni siquiera lo supe porque lo dijo, sino que el roce de su frente de un lado a otro me lo dejó en claro. No la solté, quería seguir insistiendo y esperar obtener un resultado distintos; mis brazos se tensaron y aumenté la fuerza en el agarre cuando sentí sus manos posicionarse en mi pecho para intentar separarse. No se escaparía, no la dejaría. La mantendría atrapada hasta que llegara la madrugada del otro día, lo haría incluso hasta el amanecer si era necesario, pero definitivamente no cruzaría ese pozo.

—Entiéndeme —susurró—. Mi familia… no puedo abandonarla.

—¿Y a mí sí?

Su silencio fue aniquilador.

—No.

—Entonces, quédate. Tu familia lo entenderá.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Mi fuerza disminuyó de la nada y así Kagome logró soltarse.

—Prométeme que…

—No me hagas prometer algo que no cumpliré. No seré feliz si no estás aquí. —La corté de inmediato, realmente odié que intentara decir eso—. Te amo y no creo que necesitabas que te lo dijera para saberlo.

—Sí, pero siempre es lindo escucharlo. —Sonrió con amargura.

—Te lo diré todos los días, lo ju…

—Inuyasha, no. —Posó sus dedos en mi boca—. Desde un principio estábamos destinados a no estar juntos. Yo llegué para recolectar los fragmentos y matar a Naraku; mi misión terminó y ahora debo regresar.

Nuestros cuerpos perdieron todo tipo de contacto. Ella me dio la espalda y avanzó con pasos tambaleantes hacia el pozo. Me quedé congelado, observándola fijamente, con las piernas entumecidas e incapaces de moverse.

—Adiós, Inuyasha.

Mi mente estaba en blanco. Segundos después reaccioné e hice que mi boca se moviera.

—Adiós.

Pero lo dije demasiado tarde, porque para cuando respondí ella ya había desaparecido completamente, y no sólo Kagome sino que el pozo también. Quise detenerla, pero algo me lo impedió, porque en parte la entendía, porque…

"_Desde un principio estábamos destinados a no estar juntos"_

Sabía que sus palabras eran verdad, y no me quedaba más que aceptarlo.

* * *

><p>Y así es.<p>

Yo creo que era la decisión más coherente, aunque igual era difícil. O sea... en el manga ella no se fue, pero igual tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de su familia y pasar 3 años con ellos, acá no era así. Bueno, me daría depresión dejar a Inuyasha, pero mi familia es más importante que cualquier otra persona (claro, si yo fuera Kagome, lo que nunca pasará xD).

Espero que les haya gustado, no me maten por el final ;-;

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D

**Franessa Black**


End file.
